Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Goosebumps is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians meet a young teenager named Zach who has moved in to a new neighborhood. He meets Hannah, the daughter of the mysterious Mr. Shivers who warns them to stay away. But one night, Zach goes to save Hannah, believing she may in danger when he hears her scream. But he and the team discover manuscripts of the Goosebumps books. Things go bad when Slappy the Dummy, is released from his book and seeks revenge on Mr. Shivers who is revealed to be R.L. Stine. Now they must stop Slappy and the rest of the monsters released from their books before they destroy everything in their path. At the same time, the Justice Guardians must protect Princess Cadence from the monsters. Trivia *Jack Skellington, Batman, Oogie Boogie, Randall Boggs, Scarecrow, Julius will guest star in this. *Due to being pregnant, Princess Cadence will be protected by the team in this Adventure. Lily will also be protected by the team (mostly by Alexis, Aqua and Midna). *Due to reading the books, Meowth's knowledge of the Goosebumps monsters will come in handy. *Several Heartless Bosses will appear in this Adventure. *Scrat will make several cameos in this. *An Epilogue will be featured in this Adventure. Scenes Jack's Back *Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be one fun Halloween!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *????: It sure is!!! *(To their surprise, Jack Skellington walks in) *Jeffrey: ...! Jack! *Jack: *smiles* Jaden?! Jeffrey!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's great to see you! *Jaden: *smiles* It's been a long time, bone daddy! *chuckles* *Jack: It truly has, my friends! *Midna: Who's the walking skeleton? *Jeffrey: This is an old friend of ours, Midna. Jack Skellington. *Alexis: *smiles* Also known as "The Pumpkin King". *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Oh yeah! The ruler of Halloween Town! *Jack: Right you are! *Alexis: What're you doing here, Jack? *Jack: I'm looking for new ideas for this years Halloween. *Xion: *smiles* That's great! *Jesse: Found anything yet, buddy? *Jack: Well, not yet. But i don't give up so easily! *Beetles: That's the Pumpkin King we remember!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right about that. *Jack: I have a feeling that soon, I'll have the inspiration I need to make this the best Halloween yet!! *Twilight: Oh, we don't doubt that. *Jaden: *smiles* Wanna tag along, Jack? *Jack: Why, I'd be happy to! *Tammy: *smiles* Wow! This should be fun hanging out with Jack. *DJ: *smiles* Oh, yeah! *Snowflake: You sure he's a friend? *DJ: Of course he is. *Tammy: Remember, the residents of Halloween Town are not mean. Scary, but not mean. *Snowflake: Right. *Jack: *smiles* So what's happened since I saw you guys? *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Jack: ...! *smiles* Awwwwwwwww. Who's this cute little trick or treater? *Alexis: *smiles* Jack, this is me and Jaden's daughter, Lily Yuki. *Baby Lily: *shyly waves* Hi..... *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jack: *smiles* She's so cute! *Baby Lily: ...! *giggles* *Diego: And meet our cubs, Tammy and DJ. *Tammy: Hi, Mr. Skellington! *DJ: *shyly* ...Hello. *Jack: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwww. What cute little trick or treaters you two are as well! *Tammy: *giggles* Thanks! *Snowflake: Uh...... H-h-hello Mr. Skellington. *Jeffrey: This is Snowflake, a friend of ours. *Tammy: *smiles* And my brother's girlfriend! *snickers* *DJ: *blushes* Tammy! *Tammy: *giggles and smiles innocently* Sorry, DJ, but he would've found out eventually! *DJ: Oh, man... Odd Neighbor's *Jaden: ....! *moans as he covers his forehead* *Jeffrey: Jaden? *groans and feels his head* *Baby Lily: Daddy? *Jaden: I'm okay, sweetie..... I just sense something... *Jeffrey: Me too... *Aqua: ...! I sense it too... *Snowflake: What is it? *Xion: *moans a bit* It's dark magic... *DJ: ...! Dark magic? Here? Slappy the Dummy *?????: Hello, papa. *Jeffrey: Huh? Who's there?! *(To their surprise, they see Slappy the Living Dummy on a chair) *Meowth: *gasps fearfully* *May's Skitty: *in Pokemon talk* Is that...? *Meowth: Yes...it's Slappy... *Slappy: How long's it been? Feels like forever. *Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically to Jaden* Get ready. *Slappy: *sees Zach, Champ and the Justice Guardians* Who're your new friends? *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg* *Aqua: *keeps Xion close to her* *Zach: We're not... *Champ: We barely know him... *R.L. Stine: Slappy, it's so nice to see you again. *Slappy: *smirks* Did ya miss me? *R.L. Stine: Of course i missed you. *(During the talk, R.L. Stine slowly attempts to get to the manuscript of "Night of the Living Dummy.") *DJ: *hides behind Shira* *Snowflake: *hides behind Shira too* *Xion: *to Tammy, telepathically* Stay behind me. Lawn Gnomes *Zach: Maybe they're friendly. *(A lawn gnome throws a knife at Zach) *Zach: Not friendly! Definitely not friendly!! *DJ: *gulps* *Jaden: Alright gang!!! *activates his Duel Disk* Smash 'em!!!! *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade and slices a Lawn Gnome* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* Take this you little Munchkins!!! *slices three Lawn Gnomes* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade and slices four Lawn Gnomes* *(A lawn gnome lands on Snowflake's back) *Snowflake: HEY!!! *tries to shake it off* Get off me!!! *DJ: *pounces on the Lawn Gnome* Get away from her!!! *Snowflake: Thanks, DJ! *DJ: Not a problem! *Tammy: *uses her ice breathe to freeze several gnomes in their tracks* *Lea: Burn, baby! *uses his Eternal Flames Chakrams on some Lawn Gnomes* *Xion: *uses Thunder on several Lawn Gnomes* Hey, Lea! Whoever smashes the most Gnomes wins!!! *Lea: *smirks* You're on! *slices some Lawn Gnomes* *Tammy: I'll take some of that action! *freezes some Lawn Gnomes with her ice breath* *Jesse: Go Sapphire Pegasus!!! *(Sapphire Pegasus stomps on several Lawn Gnomes) *Midna: *smashes some Lawn Gnomes with her hair* *Mask: *smashes some Lawn Gnomes with a mallet* Just don't let them hurt Princess Cadence!!! *Rainbow Dash: They'd have to get past us first! *smashes some Lawn Gnomes* *(A lawn gnome leaps at Cadence) *Twilight: *blasts it with her magic* Back off, you creeps!!! *Princess Cadence: Thanks, Twilight! *Alexis: I'll protect you, Cadence!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles at Alexis* *May: So will I!!! *(May's Venusaur stands in front of Cadence) *B.E.N.: *stands with May's Venusaur* Bring it on, you creepy garden decorations!! *Princess Cadence: Thank you!! *B.E.N.: Happy to help, your highness! *Atticus: How many of these things are there?!?! *Meowth: Unfortunately, hordes of them. *Scamper: It had to be hordes. Why couldn't it have been 3 or 5? *Midna: Keep fighting them! They haven't won yet! *Jack Skellington: Come on, fellas!!! Let's go!!! *Snowflake: Lightning! *summons a lightning storm cloud* Slappy Crosses the Line *Slappy: *smirks* What's this?! Someone's with child?!? Well than, let me give you a baby shower gift!!! *throws a broken bottle at Cadence* *(Jeffrey slashes the bottle with his Keyblade) *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* How dare you?!? *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You'd attack an expecting mother?!? You awful overgrown toothpick!!! *Aqua: You freak!!! *Slappy: *smirks* What's wrong?! You don't appreciate my kind offer?!? *Aqua: You almost hurt our friend! She's pregnant!! *Tammy: Leave Princess Cadence alone, you piece of rotted driftwood!!! *DJ: *snarls at Slappy* *Slappy: *smirks* Awwwwww. Now you've gone and hurt Slappy's feelings!! *DJ: *growls* *Slappy: I guess I'll just have to hurt you all back!!!! *Xion: *growls* Stay away from them!!! *Twilight: And you stay away from my sister-in-law, you-!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!! *Midna: I say we burn him for firewood! *(The lights flash and Slappy disappears) *Batty: Where did he go?! *Alexis: Protect Cadence!!! *Xion: *stands by Princess Cadence* We won't let him hurt you. *Cadence: *shakes in fear a bit* *Jeffrey: It's okay. I promise. *Cadence: I'm not afraid for me. I'm worried about the baby. *Jeffrey: We'll keep you both safe. *Shining Armor: I promise you dear. That Charlie McCarthy reject will be stopped. *Patch: *growls* *Slappy: *voice echoes* Hey, Keyblade Wielders!!! Remember THIS bad boy?!? *(The Grim Reaper Heartless appears) *Jeffrey: ...! Uh oh! *Nails: ...! *faints* *Midna: Oh, great. Oogie's defeat *Jaden: Now to just put the manuscript away.... *reaches for it* *(Suddenly, Oogie Boogie steps in and swipes it from Jaden) *Oogie Boogie: *laughs* Nice try, boy!!! You and your friends may have gotten Slappy and everyone else back in the book, but I'll just simply release them!!! It's not over yet!!! *laughs more* *Jeffrey: *growls* *Oogie Boogie: *jumps up on a top of a bus* Here we go again!!!! *laughs* *(Unknown to Oogie, there's a long loose string coming from him) *Jack: *grabs the string* How dare you treat my friends so shamefully?! *Oogie Boogie: *whimpers as a seem on his bag starts to open and a few bugs fall out* *(Jack pulls the string, causing the seem to open more) *Snowflake: Get him, Mr. Skellington!!! *(As the seem opened, more bugs fell out) *Jack: *pulls hard and the bag completely comes off Oogie Boogie* *Oogie Boogie: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!! *Snowflake: Whoa!! *Tammy: Ugh!!! Bugs!!! * Epilogue *(Slappy is on the ground unconsious in a dark room) *Slappy: *moans and slowly wakes up* Hey!!! Where the heck am I?!? *Voice: In my domain. *Slappy: Show your ugly mug, ya coward!!! *Voice: *chuckles evilly* You have spirit for what most would call...a dummy. *Slappy: DON'T use that word!!! I resent that!!!! *Set: *appears from the shadows* I'm well aware of that. And that's what i like about you, Slappy. You have a talent for making people respect and fear you. *Slappy: ...! What the heck are you supposed to be?! *Set: I am Set, the god of chaos and a master of darkness. And I'm the reason you have once again been set free from R.L. Stine's storybook world. *Slappy: *smirks* Well than, I guess I owe you one for getting me outta there, Setty. *Set: Despite your defeat tonight, you have proven yourself worthy to join in my empire. You and your army of monsters would've been victorious in your plans for conquest if the Justice Guardians had not interfered. *Slappy: Oh yeah? What's in it for me?! *Set: Power. Riches. Revenge. But in return, you'll have to serve me. *Slappy: Serve you?!? Why would I-?!? *Set: *eyes glow as his voice booms* Because i can either send you back or destroy you just as easily. Is THAT what you want?!?! *Slappy: ....! Touché. But if you'll help me get my revenge if I join your side.... *smirks evilly* Than you've got a deal. *Set: *chuckles evilly* I thought you'd see it my way. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531